


Shenanigans

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Omovember 2020 [5]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Kink Discovery, Omovember, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: Day 5: drunk-John wets himself while he and Brian are snogging, and it leads to some secrets coming out.
Relationships: Brian Epstein/John Lennon
Series: Omovember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995883
Kudos: 13





	Shenanigans

Brian moaned into John’s lips as they met once again, the movement of their bodies driving him absolutely mad. Still, it wasn’t quite as great as when they weren’t both absolutely pissed. This definitely made it a little more numb.

He ran his hands down John’s chest, feeling as the man got more and more turned on above him. John moaned as the hands got closer to the waistband of the pants he still had on. 

“Mm, Eppy, I can’t wait until-- mmf!” He slammed his hips down into Brian’s, making the feeling in Brian’s stomach blossom into something much greater. “You’re amazing. W-we need to g-get off the couch…”

“Mmm, don’t wanna. I need you now, Johnny,” he said in between deep breaths. John groaned, leaning his head back when Brian’s hands reached his dick and massaged it through his pants.

“Fuck.. you’re a fucking tease.” He tried to get more friction going between them.

“You’re just going too fast. What’s your rush, anyway?” Brian pulled him down closer, and he grunted in discomfort. “You alright? Do you really not want to do this on the couch? We can go to the--”

“It’s fine. I just need… nevermind.” He kissed Brian to keep him off the topic, and Brian seemed to forget about it. He still noticed how uncomfortable John looked, but he kept on going, so Brian didn’t say anything about it.

They continued to grind on each other, and at some point, Brian pushed into John’s abdomen to get him to step away so he could get a breath. But then John gasped and his eyes darted down to his crotch, and Brian’s did, too when he heard a soft hiss and felt something warm spreading on his own stomach.

As soon as he had eyes on it, he saw the wetness soaking into the crotch of John’s pants, and it took him a total of two seconds to realise what was happening. John’s face reddened, humiliated, but Brian got more turned on than he already had been.

He was quick to start rubbing against the wet spot, and though he seemed confused, John went along with it. It was only a few minutes before they were both at their climax, and John huffed, falling against Brian’s chest and mumbling something.

Brian blinked at him, but when he looked over at him, he was already asleep. He closed his own eyes for the night, and drifted off, as well.

-

When John woke up the next morning, Brian was already awake beneath him, seemingly just staring at him. The stain on their clothes remained, the smell radiating from it one of the worst things he’d ever smelled.

He tried to get up, but Brian held on to him. “B-before you get up, can we talk about something?” John’s blood ran cold. Brian sounded disappointed in him. Surely it couldn’t have been that bad, but… oh, god. What if Brian thought he’d done it on purpose? What if he only went along with it because he thought John was into it..?

“Eppy, I--”

“It’s fine, John. I just think we need to talk about it, okay?” He put a hand on John’s face and rubbed it with his thumb.

“This isn’t… this isn’t what you think. There’s really no need to talk about it--”

“John, please just listen.” They made eye contact, and John shut his mouth. “I’m not upset with you, okay? But I think that what happened…” He trailed off, and John just got more and more nervous. He knew that if he tried to say something, Brian was just going to cut him off, and tears started to gather in his eyes in shame.

He didn’t know if it was more embarrassing that he’d had an accident on his boyfriend or that his boyfriend thought he’d done it on purpose. He felt a tear roll down his cheek, and Brian wiped it off.

“Hey, don’t cry. I promise you everything is okay.”

John sniffled. “Brian, I didn’t do it on purpose,” he whispered, and Brian shifted. “I-it was an accident, and I just don’t want you thinking we have to talk about it. Because it wasn’t supposed to happen.” Still, Brian said nothing. “I just wanted to get up so I could use the loo, but you seemed so comfortable on the couch, so I tried to wait. And I obviously couldn’t, and--”

“I know, love.” Three simple words that stopped John’s mouth from moving altogether. He wanted to ask, what do you mean? But that seemed too much for him to handle right now. “I know, that’s what I want to talk about.”

“Shit… shit, I’m so sorry. You-- god, you wanted it, didn’t you?” Brian broke their eye contact to glance across the room at nothing in particular. “I-I thought you just did that because you thought I wanted it, but… you’re the one that… shit.”

“I’m sorry. John, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable in any way. I don’t know what I was thinking. I should’ve asked you if… but you didn’t say--”

“It was good, love. It really was.” He kissed Brian on the lips. “I liked it. I was just worried that maybe you didn’t…”

“Oh, no, no, I liked it, too,” he said shyly. “I feel bad, though. Like I forced you into it…”

“You didn’t. If I didn’t like it, I would’ve stopped you. Don’t ever worry about that.” Brian sighed, and John smiled weakly. “I love you, Eppy. Sorry I freaked you out so much.”

Brian chuckled. “Sorry I freaked you out,” he said, putting the emphasis on ‘you’. “I love you, too. And I’m glad you’re not pissed at me.” He started to laugh at his own joke, but John just hit him on the shoulder.

“Prick,” he mumbled. “I need to shower. And you do, too…”

“Let’s shower, then.” John giggled, hopping up off of him, and the two of them walked down the hall of their apartment to the toilet.


End file.
